The invention relates to a support stand, particularly a support stand for an operating microscope. Alongside expensive structures with counterbalances for support stands, there are also simpler support structures in the area of operating microscopy which manage without vertical parallel supports and which use a gas-loaded spring, or the like, as a counterweight for holding the operating microscope in balance. Reference is made in this regard to the applicant's patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,293. This kind of relatively simple support stand is designed in such a way that the stand foot has enough stability for the stand not to tip when conventional operating microscopes are employed.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,998 is a support stand for a stereotaxis system that exhibits a support stand foot and a standard assigned to it. A carrying arm with a counterbalance is secured to the stand. The counterbalance is equipped as a functional housing containing different electrical structural components. The large swivel area of the stand gives the foot a symmetrical design, and the foot is consequently very large and heavy.